


2 Ficlets: Nick/Ty, Girl!Patrick and Bob

by frogy



Category: All-American Rejects, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick/Ty, Girl!Patrick and Bob</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Ficlets: Nick/Ty, Girl!Patrick and Bob

1.

Maybe Nick makes a point to going to a yoga center in every city that has one on tour and Tyson tags along. They're hot and sweaty and at the end of class Tyson has to sit for a few minutes and catch his breath because yoga's a lot harder when you're actually doing it and not just making fun of it. So, they're the last ones left in a big, open shower room and they're wet and they have sex, except they never get to the actual fucking. Nick comes with three of Tyson's fingers in his ass and he only remains standing after because the tiled shower wall he collapsed against is holding him up. Tyson lets go of Nick to jerk himself off and he comes all over Nick's stomach before the shower washes it all away.

2.

It could be Trish/Bob, but I'd almost prefer it not be. They'd just be the most awesome friends who share an apartment. And when they both have an early night in the studio, they lounge around on the couch eating pizza and playing lazy-time video games like Mario Kart (as opposed to cut-throat games like Halo and Guitar Hero).

It would be a night like this when Bob would say 'Hey, Spencer's gonna be here this weekend, okay?' (Because every 'verse can be made better by the inclusion of girl!Spencer/Bob).

Trish would say 'Yea, fine,' except she wouldn't really mean it.

Bob would ask 'what's wrong?' and Trish would give a little shrug and say 'it's just that when she's here you two are all domestic and couple-y. I feel like the odd man out in my own apartment. But that's my problem, not yours.'

Bob would flick his eyes over to Trish for a sec and say 'you can do the same thing to me, make it fair.'

Trish snorts, 'What? Bring a girlfriend home?'

'If that's what you're into.'

'I'd rather a boyfriend, but those are kind of hard to come by.'

'It can't be that hard, Gerard has a boyfriend and he smells a lot worse than you do.'

Trish's Yoshi throws a shell at Bob's Donkey Kong and takes the lead. 'It's a lot harder than you'd think.'

'Oh yea?'

'Yea. I have a no sleeping with groupies policy. Or really no anyone who recognizes me from the band.' Trish moves her hands in a way that implies she would be counting out a well rehearsed list on her fingers if they weren't otherwise occupied in kicking Bob's ass. 'Pete's dick on the internet is more than enough scandal for one band. I don't need whiny emo boys critiquing my sexual prowess on their blogs. Or some macho dude bragging to all his friends about how he banged that singer in that band.' The last part is said in Trish's best imitation macho man voice. It's hilarious.

'Okay, so then someone who doesn't know you guys.' Donkey Kong gets zapped with lightning and zooms past Yoshi.

'The problem with that is that people who don't know I'm famous usually aren't interested in sleeping with the short, fat chick.'

Bob cuts this line of reasoning off at the head. 'You're neither of those things. And, we're talking about a boyfriend, not some creepy one night stand.'

'Boyfriends don't usually take well to the fact that I'm away living on a tour bus some years basically all year, and that I'm a slob, and that I'm better at guitar than they are, and that I know more about obscure 70s funk bands than they do. Or, they're jealous of Pete. Which is ridiculous because Pete couldn't be any gayer if he tried.'

'There has to be someone we can set you up with.' Bob's thinks for a moment. He looks at Trish and says 'Hey, Ray's single.' Then, 'Fuck.' Donkey Kong spun out on a banana peel and Yoshi slipped past him.

'Rock stars date models. You know, tall and leggy and girly. You know kind of like your girlfriend with her heels and her little skirts and all. The last time I voluntarily wore a dress was in the sixth grade.' Trish pauses for a second, driving Yoshi through a tight turn in the game. She's almost at the finish line. 'Plus, how would Ray feel if he knew you were pimping him out?'

Bob doesn't say anything. Clearly he's not approaching this the right way. He doesn't think it's such a terrible thing to want to see your friends sexually satisfied. Or well, not _see them_ see them like that, but in a vague general way know that they are satisfied. And happy. Bob likes being happy. And sexually satisfied. This weekend, and Spencer, can't get here soon enough. And then Bob knows what to say.

'How do you feel about really big dicks?'

Trish flails and jerks the controller and turns to look at Bob. Yoshi drives right off the side of the track as Donkey Kong crosses the finish line. Bob puts down his controller and looks at Trish and says, calm as anything 'Because Ray's is huge.'

Trish is gaping, unable to say anything while her mind races to places it really shouldn't go. Like to Ray's (really big!) cock. But, there's really nothing she can say in protest this time. Because that sounds really, really nice.

 


End file.
